


The Guest Room

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Alan/Kevin/Sam. Threesome! Don't really care what the siuation is, but make sure there's daddy kink".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest Room

‘Sshh, Kevin, he’s gonna hear us’.

‘I thought that was the point!’

‘Yeah, but not like this. Careful when you enter. There’s a table to your right’

‘You’ve got this room locked?’

‘Yes, the guest room is always locked. The keys are in the kitchen. If Sam puts them over the dining room table, I know what he means’.

‘Alan, this is not a good idea’.

‘Kevin, please. We’ve gone through this a hundred times’.

‘Yeah, but are you sure he’s going to fall for it?’

‘Yes, I’m sure. I know Sam better than you do. Now, get undressed’.

‘I hate it when you say that’.

‘I know, but it’s true. Come on, strip’.

‘All the way?’

‘All the way. Keep your script, though’.

‘I know it by heart. Oh, Alan you’re beautiful’.

‘No time for that. Now, come here’.

‘The mattress squeaks’.

‘Yes, that’s all part of it’.

‘You bought a squeaky mattress on purpose?’

‘Sam and I did’.

‘And I guess the headboard was custom made. All these loops are too…’

‘Hush. Now, begin’.

‘Alan, I’m not…’

‘Trust me.  _Oh, Kevin!_ Come on!’

‘ _Alan… Alan, come here._  I sound like a cheap porn actor!’

‘Do it better!  _Kevin, yes. Yes, I’ve been waiting so long_ ’.

‘ _All these years… All I could think was you._  It’s not going to work!’

‘Kevin, do it for Sam!’

Kevin Flynn took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his friend and once lover. Alan was the best man Sam could share his life with. He was grateful for the love and care he saw between them, and would rather die before interfering. And if Sam liked his little game with Alan, who was he to disagree? Alan had sworn what happened in the guest room stayed in the guest room. And Kevin believed him.

‘All right’ he cleared his voice and read the line Alan had written on the paper ‘ _Alan, there was not a single night in the Grid that I didn’t think about you. And the things I’d do to you_ ’.

Alan smiled and read from his paper ‘ _Mmm, Kevin. Yes, touch me like that. Again_ ’.

‘ _You’re so beautiful_ ’ he reached out and caressed Alan’s cheek, loosing himself in the feeling of warm skin.

‘Don’t stop now!’ Alan mouthed, and banged the headboard with his fist.

‘ _Oh, Kevin!_ ’

Kevin blinked and continued reading.

‘ _Man, you’re tight! Has nobody been fucking you all these years?_ ’

‘ _Sam has_ ’.

‘ _I’m sure I’m better than him_ ’.

At that they heard an outraged “What?!” from the other side of the wall, and both knew Sam was listening.

‘It’s working!’ Kevin beamed, relaxing for the first time in the night.

‘Go, go!’ Alan whispered.

‘ _Loosen up, man. Mmm, yes. You remember my cock, Alan? You remember how I bent you over the ENCOM table and fucked you until you came in your pants?_ ’

‘ _Kevin, please, don’t tease me’_  Alan jumped a little over the bed to make it squeak and banged the headboard again.

‘ _You begged so sweetly. Do you beg Sam, Alan? Do you beg him to let you come?_ ’

‘ _Yes, I do… Oh, Kevin…_ ’

‘ _And does he let you come?_ ’

‘ _Nnggh… Not until he’s done_ ’.

‘ _That’s my boy’._

Alan moaned hoarsely and Kevin panted, both pretending to reach a climax and then slumping heavily over the bed.

‘Under the covers, quick!’ Alan whispered ‘He’ll be here any minute’.

‘Are you sure?’ Kevin slipped under the sheets and hugged Alan. Both were hard and flushed from the reading.

‘Yes, I’m sure’ Alan took his glasses off and pushed the papers under the pillow ‘And remember. Let me do the talking’.

‘OK’ Kevin rested his forehead over Alan’s shoulder and pretended to be asleep ‘Should I snore a little?’

‘Shh!’

‘Zzz…’

 

***

 

Alan knew it was a matter of time before Sam appeared on the guest room door. He heard him tiptoeing very carefully down the corridor and petted Kevin’s hair to warn him. Kevin nodded and snored a little higher. Alan closed his eyes, and when he was positive Sam was watching, he let out a contended sigh and kissed Kevin on the forehead.

‘Ahem’.

Alan opened his eyes and felt the bedside table for his glasses.

‘Sam?’

He wore them and frowned. Sam was leaning against the doorframe in a tense slouch, his hands deep in the pyjamas’ pockets.

‘Oh God. Kevin. Kevin, wake up’ Alan shook Kevin’s shoulder, but he continued to pretend sleep. ‘Kevin!’

‘Mmm? What time is it?’

‘Wake up!’

Kevin yawned and smiled.

‘Good morning, sweet…’ he stopped mid sentence at Alan’s agitation ‘What is it?’

Alan looked at the door and Kevin’s jaw dropped open.

‘Sam! What are you…!’ he stood up so quickly he almost fell from the bed ‘You told me he was not at home!’

‘I didn’t know!’

‘Good God, Sam!’ Kevin tried to push his jeans up his legs so quickly he looked comically clumsy ‘How long… Have you…?’

‘I heard you’ he said sauntering into the room ‘All of it’.

Alan watched Sam’s face closely. After all this years, he could read him like an open book, and knew he was not angry. Just… disappointed.

‘You were having a good time here, Alan’ his tone was hurtful. 

‘Yes, we did’ he smirked imperceptibly.

‘Sam’ Kevin said as he fumbled with the jeans’ buttons ‘Look, I know this… This is…’

Alan raised a hand and Kevin shut up, secretly grateful for the respite.

‘Sam, listen’ Alan knew it was unnecessary to say this, but he always,  _always_  gave Sam the choice to choose for himself ‘Here’s what you can do. You can go back to your room. Get some sleep and we’ll talk about this like adults in the morning. Or you can stay here. If you do, you know what’s going to happen’ Alan looked at him over the brim of his glasses ‘You decide’.

Sam chewed on his lower lip, and for a moment looked genuinely doubtful. But then he turned, walked to the door and closed it. Alan knew the choice was made, and nodded to Kevin to move back. Kevin slipped to a dark corner and watched Sam, who was standing there, facing the door, unsure what to do next.

‘Sam’ Alan called ‘Come here’.

Sam turned, but his head was low.

‘Come here’ he patted the bed and Sam obeyed, eyes fixed on the floor. When he sat down, he fidgeted nervously with the strings of his pyjama pants.

‘Were you eavesdropping?’

There was no reply, and Alan sighed.

‘Answer me, Sam’.

‘I… I didn’t mean to’.

‘Don’t lie to me’ he said sternly.

‘I’m… I’m sorry, daddy Alan’.

‘You were eavesdropping. On purpose’.

Sam nodded and fidgeted harder.

‘And were you doing something else while listening to us?’

Sam raised his head and denied vehemently.

‘No, daddy Alan. I promise’.

Alan lifted an eyebrow.

‘You sure of that?’

When Sam didn’t answer, Alan stood up.

‘Let’s check it’.

Sam paled, his brow knitting in horror at the prospect.

‘But… but…’

Alan crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Get on the bed on all fours. And take your pants down’.

‘No! Daddy, please!’ he begged, but Alan held his ground.

‘I’m waiting, Sam’.

Sam’s eyes were wet and shiny, and looked around the room in desperation.

‘Dad, please’ he sniffed, staring at Kevin ‘Please, help me’.

Kevin froze on his corner, unable to tell if this was real or part of the game. He stammered something unintelligible, but then Alan caught Sam’s chin in his hand and made him look at him. He knew how well the boy acted, for he himself had been deceived by those puppy eyes of his more than once.

‘Don’t look for help with your Dad, Sam. If you haven’t misbehaved, there’s nothing to worry about. If you’ve been naughty…’

Sam shuddered and melted into the touch of Alan’s hand, rubbing his cheek against his palm. The gesture spoke volumes of how much Sam wanted this, and Alan pinched him softly in agreement. Kevin saw everything from the corner of the room and stepped forward.

‘You have to obey Alan in everything, Sam. Now, do as he says’.

Alan and Sam looked at him in genuine surprise, the illusion breaking for an instant. But Kevin was quick to react.

‘Don’t make me go there to punish you’ he said darkly, and Sam almost lost it then. He moaned loudly, his cock tenting his pants and wetting them with precum.

‘On all fours, Sam’ Alan ordered ‘Now’.

Sam complied, and Alan opened a drawer of the bedside table. He took a sturdy cock ring from a box, for he knew Sam wouldn’t last five minutes without it.

‘No, daddy Alan, please’ Sam begged, but Alan ignored him. He put the cock ring in place and knelt behind him.

‘So’ he said caressing Sam’s ass ‘You were doing nothing while you listened to us. Right?’ He insinuated a finger between Sam’s cheeks and felt the telltale signs of recently applied lube.

‘What’s this?’ he asked acting all surprised.

‘Nothing’ Sam managed, his face red of shame.

‘Really?’ Alan wriggled a finger inside Sam and felt him wet and stretched ‘Kevin, you should see this’.

Sam moaned at that, and Kevin moved towards the bed.

‘What is it?’

‘It seems Sam was playing with his toy while he eavesdropped on us’.

‘A toy?’

‘Yes’ Alan said as he pulled the finger out ‘A big plastic cock he hides under the mattress. He thinks I don’t know about it’.

‘I don’t think I approve of that, Alan’ he said, finally warming up to his part ‘I believe a punishment is in order’.

Sam let out a strangled cry and gripped the sheets tighter. He was trembling so hard he would soon collapse on the bed. Alan managed to slip under him, making him bend his arms and rest his head over his chest. Kevin knelt behind him and spread his legs further.

‘Now, Sam’ Alan said checking on Sam’s swollen cock ‘Are you ready for the punishment?’

‘Please, daddy Alan’ he begged ‘I’ll be good, I promise’.

‘Of course you will. Your dad’s gonna make sure of that’.

Kevin pressed his cock to Sam’s wet entrance and Sam cried out.

‘Oww, daddy Alan! He’s too big! He’s going to hurt me!’

Kevin faltered at that, and retreated immediately. But Alan knew he was acting, and winked an eye to Kevin even as he spanked Sam from his awkward position.

‘Quit lying, Sam! Now, are you going to be a good boy?’

‘Yes’ Sam panted hotly.

‘Good’ Alan said ‘Now, open up for your dad. And make us proud’.

Kevin pushed the head of his cock into Sam’s body and stopped to give him time to stretch.

‘Oh, dad’ he croaked, and pushed back eagerly. Kevin moaned in surprise, and grabbed Sam’s hips to keep him still as he pushed inside him.

‘Harder, please!’ he begged and started to rub his cock against Alan’s. Kevin frowned. He wanted to take it slow, but wasn’t sure how much he could hold back. As always, Alan was there to help him.

‘You want your dad to fuck you hard and fast, right Sam?’

‘Yes’ he hissed, moving frantically up and down Kevin’s cock.

‘You heard the boy. He always liked a bit of rough. And this is a punishment, after all’.

Kevin nodded, and started to fuck Sam in earnest. Alan slid a hand down their cocks and rubbed them harder, clicking the cock ring open and eliciting a harsh cry from Sam. They all knew it wasn’t going to last long, and Sam came first, spurting all over Alan’s cock and clenching his ass so tight Kevin followed a second later. Hearing Sam chant ‘Dad, dad, dad’ over and over again pushed Alan over the edge, and he came in thick spurts over his hand. A moment later they were all a hot mess of sweaty limbs sprawled over the bed, panting and gasping for air.

‘Oh, Sam’ Kevin whispered when he recovered a little.

‘Dad, I…’

‘Hush’ Alan cut in ‘You’ll talk in the morning’.

Kevin nodded and Sam snuggled between them. Before drifting to sleep, Sam kissed Alan on the lips.

‘Thank you’.

Alan smiled warmly.

‘My pleasure. Sleep now’.

And the three of them did.

 


End file.
